Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Sunido mensiona la problem de presa/freta, e Simon la problem de porta/porta. Me ia revide la sinonimes en lfn, e estas es los cual conserna me a un grado o un otra: *campania - countryside/campaign **''campaign'' > campani? Simon *campanior - peasant/campaigner **''campaigner'' > campanor? Simon **''peasant'' debe es "campanian". posable "campania" no es vera un problem. jorj **Tu es serta coreta con "campanian". Ma esce nos vole tolera frases ambigua como "la campania ia crea multe problemes per la partito"? Simon **me sujeste "fa un campania" per "campaign", como en tota linguas romanica. **Bon, ma "campania" resta omonim. Si nos ta dise "fa un campan" en loca, "un campanior" ta deveni "un campanor". Simon **a si, me ia es stupida. ma me nota ce tota la linguas romanica usa un varia de "campania" per ambos "countryside" e "campaign". si los no es confusante per los, posable los no ta es confusante per nos. jorj ***me ia cambia "peasant" a "campanian", e "serf" a "campanian feudal". jorj *coral - coral/choral (no tro seria) **''coral'' > coralio? Simon **me no pensa ce esta es nesesada. jorj *costa - cost/coast **''cost'' > coste? **me ia pensa de usa custa per coast, como en portuges. ma esta es la mesma modo como la usa posable de prisa per hurry. jorj **Si, e la forma "costa" es ja internasional conoseda en nomes como "Costa Rica" e "Costa Brava". Simon **me pensa ce la situa.... jorj **Si. "Costa" no es vera un problem grande. Simon *feros - full of iron/fierce, ferocious **Esta es un bon metafor. Simon **bon jorj *lava - wash/lava **Difisil per solve, ma la parola lava es estrema internasional. Etimolojial, la du lavas es la mesma. No un problem, me pensa. Simon **bon jorj *libror - liberator/bookseller (bon per bromas!) **Si, e on ta dise plu natural "vendor de libros", cisa. Simon **vera, nos pote sutrae "libror" como "bookseller" es usa sola "vendor de libros". jorj *mus - mouse/mousse **Apena un problem, ma mousse > mux? (o usa "spuma"?) Simon **''mousse'' es cuasi internasional, con esta spele. posable "muse"? jorj **Pare bon. "Mus" e "muse" es egal bon, estra ce "mus" ave ja acel otra sinifia. Simon **pos pensa, me prefere reteni "mus" per "mousse". gatos come muses; persones come mus. :-) jorj **Oce. Simon *paleta - palette, trowel/peg **posable "spino (de lenio)" per peg? jorj **Un spino es multe plu peti ce un peg. Posable "spinon"? Simon **posable. jorj **otra posables: estaca (pt, es, ca); alga varia de xaveta (es)/xevil (fr)/cavilia (pt). (nos no ave parolas per "stake" e "dowel"). personal, me gusta "cavil". "palo" sufisi per "stake", no? jorj **"Palo", o "palo puntida" cuando nesesada. "Cavil" es un bon idea per "peg". Simon ***me ia ajunta "stake" a "palo", e "cavil" per "peg, dowel". jorj *pasi - pacify/step **Un omonim iritante, ma difisil per solve. La sola idea cual veni a me es cambia "pas" a "pax". Simon **vera, me no gusta "pasi" per "step". posable nos pote usa "pisa" (de espaniol e portuges; pesta en italian) per "step" etc. (e "pixa" per "piss", de catalan "pixar" e italian "pisciar") jorj **"Pixa" es ja un otra parola nonformal; e la verbo "pisa" ave acel forma con s en multe multe linguas. "Anda" de italian ta pote aida nos? Simon **me prefere ultima "fa un paso". jorj **Si, e "fa pasos" a veses. "Fa un mal paso" sona ance bon. Ma como solve "paseta"–''tiptoe''? Simon ***me ia cambia "pasi" a "fa un paso" (e ia ajunta "malpaso" per "misstep", etc). jorj **"paseta" es ancora bon per "tiptoe". el es ance un deriva de "pasea". (esce "goosestep" debe es "pas''ea de ganso?") jorj **Si, "pasea de ganso" es plu bon, car el es la nom de la stilo intera de marxa. Simon *planta - plant/sole **Nos ta pote trova un otra parola per ''sole. Simon **posable no un problem. on pote dise "planta de pede" si nesesada. jorj **Si. O "funda de pede". Simon **me gusta "funda" - ma me no es serta si nos pote desregarda "planta" como un parola medical. jorj **"Planta" es tolerable como un parola tecnical, cual on pote iniora en la conversa comun. Simon ***me ia ajunta "funda de pede" (sin sutrae "planta"). jorj *privada - deprived/private **''deprive'' > privi? Simon **me no vide esta como un problem grande. jorj **El no es un problem grande, ma el es ancora un problem :-) "Privata" ta es eselente. Simon **pos pensa, "privata" es simple la varia italian de "privada". tota linguas romanica usa "priva" per "deprive", ma los no comun usa la partisipio pasiva. el usa varias de "needy" o "poor". jorj **E acel es un problem per un lingua con derivas lojical :-) Simon **donce, "privada" es ancora bon per ambos? jorj **Me ta preferi "priva" = deprive, "privada" = deprived, "privata" = private. "Privata" con T es internasional reconosable. Ma me pote tolera ancora ce "privada" servi per ambos. Simon **Un vive privata no es vive privada. Tal frases justi distingui la du parolas. Simon **bon: "privata". me ia cambia la disionarios. jorj *radio - radio/radius/radium (tre sinifias - ma posable no un problem) **Per ce nos reteni la fini "-is" de alga parolas tecnical, ma no la finis "-us" e "-um"? Ipotesal, si ta ave du elementos cimical "radius" e "radium", ce nos ta fa? Simon **me no pensa ce radio per la oso es un problem. ma posable radium per la elemento. jorj **"Radium" ta es noncoerente con nomes de otra elementos. Me pensa (surprendente me mesma!) ce la tre sinifias "radio" es tolerable, car du de los es rara e limitada a campos spesialiste. Simon **bon. me acorda. *ru - rough/roux **Apena un problem, ma roux > rux? Simon **car un es un ajetivo (no multe usada como un nom) e la otra es un nom, me no crede ce esta es un problem (pos plu pensa). jorj **Si, me acorda vera. Simon *stilo - style/stylus **Apena un problem. Simon **bon. jorj *tempera - temper/tempera **No un problem. Simon **bon. jorj Ance: *critica - criticism/Cretan **Apena un problem. Simon **bon. jorj *uman - human/Omani **No: human es "umana". "Umani" es un omonim ("humanize", "Omani"), ma esta es apena un problem. Simon **a, si. jorj Me nos es consernada con sinonimes ce es sempre multe clar par la situa, o sinonimes con bon relatas metaforal (pe rieta - stream/giggle). Alga otras conserna me: alga, cola, folia (leaf > folio?), fratal (frato > frasion?), marea (tide > mare?), poro (pore > por?), redi (rein > redine?), senti, seti, vela (velum > velo?) Simon *me pensas: jorj **alga - no un problem. **folia - no un problem. posable foia per leaf, ma me prefere folia. ***"Folia" es serta un parola bela. "Foia" es... fea. Me no ave vera un problem con la du folias. Simon **fratal - no un problem. **marea - mareo per seasickness. ***Acel no aida separa "marea"–''tide'' de "marea"–''get dizzy". Simon ***la linguas ce usa parolas como "marea" usa el plu frecuente como "mareada", e alora "me deveni mareada". o nos pote sutrae esta sinifia de "marea" e usa la plu comun espresas: "ave la maladia de mar", "deveni vertigos", "deveni nauseos", "ave vertigo", "ave nausea", etc. jorj ***Me acorda. Ali, si tu leje esta discute, me ta gusta tu opina de esta punto, car me pensa ce nos ia ajunta la verbo "marea" pos un sujesta de tu. Simon ***me acorda plen con Jorj sur "marea" e la noncambia de tota estas, pardona! La cosa cual marea reale me la plu grande es: adota de pronom "xi" per she, e la usa de "dua o duesma" etc per "second" etc . Pardona, esta es me desira personal, cual ta rici la lingua, pf. Cambia peti en nos "Fundamento de lfn" no es nonposable :-) Myaleee ****donce "marea" pote resta? jorj ****Me no comprende la difere tecnical entre "marea" e "vertigo". Ma un solve posable ta es usa "mare" (de franses e portuges) per tide. An tal, el ave la nonvantaje ce se plural aspeta como la plural de "mar". Simon ****la solve plu simple es la elimina de "marea" per "dizzy". jorj ****Si. Me ia demanda la consela de Ali, car posable un difere medical esiste entre "marea" e "vertigo". Ali ia declara se prefere contra la sutrae de "marea", ma sin dona un razona. Simon ***"Xi" veni de cual lingua romanica? :-) Simon ***"xi" (como "oce" e "jinz" etc) veni de engles( tu pote usa otra, pe "ela" etc,) ma esta idea es tro perilos, ce ta causa difere mal inter sesos :-( ***"Oce" e "jinz" es estrema internasional. Los ia comensa en engles, e ia estende sirca la mundo, e lfn ia prende los de la parla internasional. "Xi", en contrasta, veni sola de engles (e esperanto :-) e el es un pronom fundal – el no parteni a un spesie de parolas cual linguas empresta comun. (An tal, serta, "xi" ta es usos per tradui la poesia en esta capitol!) **poro - posable por per pore. ***Me acorda. Simon ****fada. jorj **redi - posable redin per rein. ***Eselente. Simon ****fada. jorj **senti - no problem. **seti - no problem. **vela - si, velum debe es velo. natural, esta es un sinonim per veil, ma esta es un metafor. ance, nos ave palato mol. ***A, si. Me ia oblida la esiste de "velo". Ma velum debe es "velo", si. Simon ****fada. jorj Nota ce me no sujeste ce nos nesesa cambia estas - sola ce nos pote considera posable alternativas. jorj Ancora problemos: *clavi - lock/nail (como verbos) **clavo > clodo? Simon **me nota ce nos ave securi per lock (verbo). donce, nos no nesesa clavi (cual es real usa un clave, no usa un securador) jorj **No oblida esta discute, pos cual nos ia ajunta "clavi". Simon **me ia releje esta discute - e me no acorda con nos conclui! "securi" es eselente per "lock" (e "securador" per la nom). "to attach a door to the wall" ta es "fisa un porta a la mur", no "securi". jorj **"Securi X" = "fa ce X es secur". "Securida" = "secur". Esce un porta cual es "locked" es "secur"? On "locks" a door cuando on vole securi la sala o persones o ojetos cual la porta proteje. (En acel discute pasada, me no ia sujesta ce on ta "securi un porta a la mur". Me ia parla de "hinges and screws" sola per lumina ce "secure a door" en engles no sinifia "lock a door". On pote "secure an exit" a modos varios, incluinte par "locking" un porta. Simon **pardona. ma, en me mente, "securi un porta o caxa" es bon. el es secur contra cualce atenta a abri el. ma posable esta no es un problem. cuanto veses tu "nail" un porta o un caxa? **On pote serta clui un caxon par clavos... Simon **tu sujeste a supra "clodo". posable "clo"? (franses clu, catalan clau, clavo) jorj **"Clo" es bon, ma esce nos pote aseta la verbo "cli" (cual sona multe strana)? "Clodo" ia es un compromete con la forma italian, "chiodo". Simon **la verbo ta es "cloi". jorj **A, si. Me ia oblida ce nos ia ajunta acel regula spesial per monosilabas. "Cloi" es bon! Simon **me ia cambia la disionarios. jorj *pali - turn pale/shovel (verbos) **"Pala" es un mal eleje per "shovel". Posable "vanga" de italian ta conveni plu bon. Ma alora nos no ta pote deriva "paleta". Simon **"pala" o simil es en tota linguas romanica. posable pale debe es "palida" (con verbo "palidi"). **Prima, me ia pensa ce tu sujesta deriva "palida" como un partisipio de la verbo "pali". Ma si, "palida" como un radis ta es un solve plasente. Simon **vera, me prefere "pali" per "to pale". "escava" es plu bon per "shovel" como un verbo. jorj **Si, "pali" es plu plasente – "palida" ta es plasente sola per evita la omonomia. "Escava" no vade bon per "shovel snow", etc – en fato, me no pote pensa de un frase natural en engles en cual me ta usa "to shovel" como un sinonim per "to dig" o "to excavate". Simon **en portuges, los dise "cavar" per neva. en espaniol, los dise "move neva". ma me nota ce "to pale" es cuasi sempre nontransitiva, e "to shovel" es cuasi sempre transitiva. posable esta no es un problem - spesial cuando nos pote dise "el deveni pal" e "el usa la pala" cuando nos desira es multe clar. jorj **On pote "move neva" en otra modos ce par un pala, evidente, per esemplo par un scopineva o la venta. La fato ce "to pale" es nontransitiva en engles no ta debe influe se usa en lfn – on vole pote dise "la sol ia pali esta pitur", "la juadisco ia pali 'faded' tro temprana la canta", etc. "Paleti"? (No.) Simon **car la plu de linguas romanica usa "palida" e "palidi", ta ce nos fa la mesma. jorj **"Pal" es un parola usos en poesias, car el es tan corta. Me ia usa el en La cade de la Casa de Usor ("Sintilinte, nunca pal") e en capitol 10 de Alisia ("No pali, caracol amad', ma veni a la dans'.") Simon ***a, oce. me recomenda ce "pali" es bon per ambos "deveni pal" e "usa un pala". jorj ***Me vide no otra posable, car ambos parolas es noncambiable. Simon ***(tu no gusta "sintilinte e majial" e "no palid', caracol amad', ma veni a la dans'"?) ***La testo engles ave "sparkling evermore", cual conteni la idea de un tempo eterna. Me ia atenta catura esta par me usa de "nunca", e la cortia de "pal" ia conveni bon a la ritmo restante. Ma "pal" no ia es un tradui perfeta, e "sintilinte majial" ta es egal bon. En la otra esemplo, tu sujesta no scande – "palid'" es asentuada sur la "i". Con alga plu pensa, cisa un solve es trovable. Ma nota ce un la cosas la plu difisil en la poesia lfn es la manca de monosilabas. Monosilabas es enorme usos per tapi bucos en la ritmo de un linia, e la perde de an un de los ta es un perde grande. Simon ***oce. me sujeste ce nos sutrae "pali" per "usa un pala". "escava" e "move" sufisi. jorj *seli - saddle/stamp, seal (como verbos) **''stamp'' > stampa (de franses, italian)? Simon **plu bon, me pensa: selin per saddle. jorj **Bon idea. Un otra posable: "sila" de espaniol. La demanda de familias etimolojial no pertine a esta parola, an si "sela" es ultima oscur relatada a "senta". Simon **pos plu rexerca, me nota ce "selin" ta es per la sela de un bisicle (vera un "seleta"). ma, es "seli" vera confusante? si on seli un cavalo o un camel, esce otras pensa ce tu intende "stampa" la besta? jorj **Cuasi serta no, ma on pote imajina otra esemplos do la acua no es tan clar. An con cavalos e cameles: la besta pote es un model, a cual on pone un selo de fabricor en la fabriceria. Simon **un solve simple: dise "afisa un selo", no "seli". o "marca la pasaporte". **"Marca" es bon, como "fero de marca" e la usa deutx de "Mark". "Seli" = "marca par/con selo". Nos no ave un parola per la aparata cual on usa per fa tal marcas. "Marcador"? "Selador"? (La problem reapare con "selador", natural.) Simon **car "to saddle" no es vera "usa un sela" ma "pone un sela a...", me sujeste usa "ensela" (espaniol, catalan). jorj **"Nomi" no es vera "usa un nom" ma "pone un nom a...". "Ensela" es un forma nondivinable, e el sujesta ce el sinifia "vade a en un sela = senta se sur un sela". Me pensa ce "seli" es bon, e ce "marca con selo" es ance bon. Simon **donce: ***seli = seal (e.g. a letter), stamp (e.g. apply a stamp); saddle ***marca = stamp (e.g. print a symbol) **ance: ***impresa = stamp (e.g. make an imprint of a symbol) ***impresador = stamp (device for making such imprints) **Me pensa ce "seli" es bon, ma sola per "saddle". Per "stamp" nos ave "aplica un selo", "marca con selo", etc. Per "seal a letter", nos ave "sijili". "Stamp (device)" es ance "marcador", si el fa simple un marca, no un impresa. Me sujesta ce "selo" es simple "a stamp", un spesie de marca fada en un modo definida, o (como un caso spesial) un selo de posta. Simon ***oce. jorj ***ma "sijili" es un mal parola per "seal (letter, envelope, etc)", car el es de la mesma radis como "seli". la linguas romanica usa se varias de "clui", e me pensa ce esta sufisi. jorj ****"Sijili" es, an tal, un parola. Esce un difere ia es intendeda entre "selo" e "sijil"? Simon ***no: me pensa ce "seli" per "seal" (etc) es tro usos. me prefere usa "pone la sela" per "to saddle". (pardona!) jorj ****No problem. La verbo de "sela" no es comun nesesada, e per la ajetivo on pote dise "un cavalo con sela", per esemplo. Simon ***o adota "sila" (e "sili") de espaniol, como sujesteda a la comensa. jorj ****Ancora posable... Simon ***me gusta me sujeste prima ("pone..."). me va ajusta la disionarios. jorj *porta - door/carry **nos ia ave ja esta conversa a multe veses, e me pensa ancora ce esta no es un problem. ma es posable ce nos no usa "porta" per "wear (clothes)", ma usa "vesti" en loca. ance, per "carry (disease), nos pote usa "transporta" (e "transportor" per "carrier"). en esta modo, nos usa la parola alga min frecuente. **La ojeto de "vesti" no es la veste, ma la person. Me acorda con tu sujesta per "transporta". A fini, la du sensas de "porta" es un iritante minor, ma los no impedi la conversa e la comprende. Simon **me nota ce nos ave ja "pone" e "despone" per "put on" e "take off". "dress" como un verbo nontransitiva pote es "pone se vestes". donce "vesti" pote es usada per "wear" (usa vestes). jorj **No, no, no :-) "Vesti" es "aplica vestes a". "Aplica" es un de la sensas fundal de -i. Me veste me en me sapatos. Si me porta me sapatos, me no "usa vestes" – me usa me sapatos como vestes. (Me porta los, como vestes. Esta es la difere entre "carry" e "wear" cual es rara estra engles.) Plu, nos nesesa la ajetivo "vestida (en)" per la sinifia "dressed in, wearing". La ojeto de "pone" es un veste. Me pone me sapatos; e pos pone los, me porta los. Nos nesesa distingui tre sinifias: "pone un veste", "porta un veste", e "vesti un person". Simon **si, si, si - me ia vade a via direta pos scrive esta, e subita reconose ce me era esata como tu dise. ma no computador, no interede. oce: nos nesesa reteni "porta" per "wear". jorj **En la note pasada, la idea ia veni a me ce nos ta pote usa "porteta" per "wear" en casos do la difere con "carry" es importante. Ma aora, su la lus de dia, me no gusta multe el. Es triste ce "comporta" no ave esta sinifia en la linguas romanica, car la sinifia de "con" conveni tan bon: cuando on usa un cosa como un veste, vera on "porta el con se" (porta el como un part de se). Simon **donce: porte = \n door??? jorj **Ave asi du problemes diferente: 1) "porta"–''carry'' es un omonim de "porta"–''door''; 2) "porta"–''carry'' sinifia ance wear. Problem 1 es plu iritante ce problem 2. Problem 2 esiste en multe linguas, e donce el no es un problem – ma, si un parola como "porteta" o "comporta" o me-no-sabe-cual ta es fasil prendable per esta sinifia, me ta recomenda prende el. Simon ** me multe gusta "porte" per "door", pf Myaleee ***oce. jorj **per sinifia du, on pote usa "usa", como en portuges. esta es esata ce on fa: on "usa" se jaca, se xapo, etc. jorj **A, un bon solve. Simon **me ia ajusta la disionario regardante "wear". e tu opina final regardante "porte"? jorj